Comment oublier de réfléchir?
by AnkaaBlack
Summary: Vous vouliez sonner à la porte de la cohérence et du sérieux? Eh bien excusez moi de vous décevoir, mes chéris, mais vous vous êtes trompés d'adresse. Ici, vous êtes aux portes de la folie. Je vous souhaite bon voyage, néanmoins. Ah, et merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour cet aller simple vers la destruction intégrale de votre cerveau!
1. Chapitre 1

**Petite annonce du 16/01/2015:**

**Bonne annéeeeeeeeee!**

**...**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps.**

**Le peu d'entre vous qui attendaient quoique ce soit de cette his... de ce rien mis en mots vont sans doute être déçus de voir qu'avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, je modifie l'ancien.**

**Maiiiiis... j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions (et vous êtes témoins, vous aurez le droit de me défoncer le crâne à grands coups de massue tels des hommes préhistoriques si je ne tiens pas cette promesse! (Je crois que je deviens suicidaire, ça fait peur...). J'écrirai, cette année. Même si mes suites sont nulles et incohérentes, même si je me retrouve coincée sous quinze tonnes de devoirs, même si je meurs, j'écrirai. **

**Quoique, si je meurs, ça risque de poser un problème.**

**Mais rien n'est impossible, hein! Surtout quand il s'agit de Polly! Vous devez bien le savoir... (enfin, sauf les nouveaux. Mais vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir la timbrée, croyez-moi. ^^).**

**Alors voilà. Je passe par ici pour vous dire "bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!" avec des yeux de phoque shooté, et vous annoncer avant de filer que j'ai encore les deux prochains chapitres à publier, et qu'avec la pression qu'une certaine personne me met quotidiennement, je serai obligée de les poster (et d'en écrire) très rapidement.**

**Enfin, à plus! Et merci d'être là pour nous! (Polly vous dit coucou, elle est dans le pâté pour l'instant (ce qui repose un peu mes pauvres neurones fatiguées, pour une fois) mais elle sera toute fraîche et dispo d'ici très peu de temps!).**

**Je vous aime, petits amis lecteurs. Vraiment. ^^**

**PS: Sirius et les Maraudeurs sont très clichés. Je sais. Mais c'est voulu. Tout est voulu dans cette chose. J'ai des idées diaboliques pour la suite... gnarf gnarf gnarf gnarf gnarf...**

Bonzouuuuuuuuuur l'compagniiiiiie!

Ici Ankaa pour vous servir, qui débarque avec sa monstruosité sans nom, nourrissant l'espoir que celle-ci soit lue et appréciée par VOUS, chers lecteurs! (Enfin lectrices...).

Je dois vous avouer que je suis absolument terrifiée.

C'est la première chose venant de moi que je publie ici, et si c'était une fiction classique bien niaise et écrite simplement, je n'aurais pas eu à m'en faire...

Sauf que là, c'est pas vraiment le cas.

Ecrire cette chose m'a pris une heure et demie à tout casser, c'est de la pure impro, et j'ai bidouillé tellement de choses que c'est bourré de clichés!

Mais bon. Il faut savoir s'assumer dans la vie. Alors je m'assume.

Oui c'est du n'importe quoi, oui c'est un truc con et vraiment con et encore con... tant pis, hein.

Pour ma défense, c'est Polly qui s'est servie de moi. Je n'ai fait que taper ce qu'elle racontait. Le fait qu'elle écoutait des chansons absolument ringardes en même temps n'a absolument pas arrangé l'affaire.

(Et qui est-ce qui parlait de s'assumer, il y a pas une minute...?).

Bref, vous pouvez me taper, me dire que c'est absolument nul, que ça n'a aucun intérêt... Tout, absolument tout ce que vous voulez. Sachant que ceci est un pur délire (que je voulais faire sérieux à la base, mais mes pitoyables efforts ont été anéantis par... l'autre...), je comprendrais que vous le critiquiez. Ou même que vous passiez votre chemin, qui sait...

Seigneur, Merlin, Superman, j'ai peur...

Bon, une dernière chose avant que je ne laisse totalement la place à Polly pour son avertissement stupide... ce personnage est totalement inventé, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté ni de quoique ce soit d'autre avec elle, ni aucun autre contact que lorsque j'écris des choses comme celles-là. Je suis une auteure normale. Ou à peu près...

J'espère en tout cas.

Bien, pour conclure, chers petits lecteurs que j'aime déjà et qui me font de la peine d'être tombés sur cette machine à détraquer les neurones, je vous souhaite une à peu près bonne lecture... et tout le courage dont vous disposez pour affronter le monstre.

On se revoit plus bas, les amis!

Signé: votre dévouée Ankaa.

**_Heyyyyyyyyyy les gens! Buns boomers?_**

**_Vous avez tous envie de lire ma vie trépidante et passionnante, je le vois dans vos yeux... Ils brillent d'une lueur malsaine._**

**_Bouh que j'ai peur!_**

**_Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je suis un peu pressée. J'ai mis des laxatifs dans le verre de Slughorn, je veux voir ce que ça va donner... Ça va chier, pour sûr!_**

**_Hahaha. Que c'est drôle._**

**_Je vous ramènerai une photo souvenir, vous inquiétez pas._**

**_Ce sera certainement un beau moment, plein d'émotion..._**

**_Bref. Je file, donc. Une dernière petite chose juste avant de vous quitter pour les réjouissances..._**

**AVERTISSEMENT!**

**Avant de passer au plat principal, nous vous recommandons de bien vouloir respecter les consignes de sécurité suivantes:**

**1- Retirez votre cerveau.**

**2- Essorez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une chaussette de Dobby.**

**3- Repassez-le bien pour éviter les plis.**

**4- Enfin, asseyez vous dessus.**

**_C'est bon? C'est fait?_**

**_Parfait._**

**_Nous pouvons commencer..._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_Ou une folle dingue qui traumatise tout le monde, répondant au doux nom de Polly Forwood._

Rien n'est impossible.

Mais alors...

Si rien n'est impossible, cela signifie que tout est possible! Alors le mot impossible n'a pas de raison d'exister, puisqu'il exprime quelque chose qui n'existe pas! A moins bien sûr qu'il ne serve qu'à se qualifier lui-même... ce qui revient à dire que l'impossible est impossible.

Passionnant.

Personnellement, je suis de l'avis de la personne sans doute très célèbre, et dont je me fous totalement du nom, qui a pondu ceci: Rien n'est impossible.

Pourquoi...? Pourquoi une notion si présente dans ma vie de tous les jours (l'impossibilité de croiser mon chat avec un hibou, l'impossibilité de devenir un mouton et de brouter paisiblement dans un pré...) est balayée tout à coup par cette simple citation, que je réutilise, prouvant à tous et à toutes que j'ai les arguments permettant d'expliquer à quel point elle est complètement abstraite et stupide?

C'est bien simple. En quatre mots, une majuscule et un point, je vais vous le dire.

Je suis à Poudlard.

En voilà, de l'impossibilité! PAN! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?

...

Vous êtes toujours en vie...?

(Hm... oui, PAN, c'est parce que je vous ai tiré dessus... mais chuuut! On m'a interdit d'utiliser des armes à feu... me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien du tout! A la base, c'était juste pour créer un nouveau style. Je voulais décorer mon mur avec pleins d'énormes trous tout moches. Je m'étais dit, tout autruchement bêtement, que j'allais peut-être "créer un nouveau concept, n'est-ce pas cher Henry-le-mur-oui-je-lui-ai-donné-un-nom-et-alors-on-est-potes-lui-et-moi-vous-croyez-quoi?"

Une nouvelle mode?!

Oh ouaiiiis.

...

Vous ai-je parlé des rats qui vivent dans mes murs, à part ça?

Eh bah ils sont incroyablement calmes, ces derniers temps, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le fusil de Pépé Gérard a dû les envoyer valdinguer au pays des coquelicots.

Oui, mon grand-papa est très serviable, qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est un amour!

(Bon... en fait, j'ai réussi à lui emprunter son bidule ni vu ni connu pendant qu'il courait après mon chien.

Il l'avait confondu avec mon cousin.

C'était la cinquième fois quand même! On commence à se poser des questions, dans la famille.

Ma tante aurait-elle eu des pratiques sexuelles douteuses?

...

Revenons-en au texte, si vous voulez bien.)).

La manière dont j'y suis arrivée est encore un peu floue. Je crois être partie en forêt, quelque part pas loin de chez moi, seule peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Et en fait on s'en fout un peu, hein.

Il y avait de la musique, aussi. Oui, j'avais un casque sur les oreilles. Et cette chanson passait... "In my life", de mes Beatles d'amuuuuur...!

Hrm.

J'ai pensé à la vie. A tout, à rien. A mon avenir terne en ce monde dépérissant. Je ne voulais pas finir mes jours à bidouiller que dalle dans un bureau. La perspective de me retrouver collée à une chaise devant un téléphone, un PC ou que sais-je encore, me dégoûtait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment.

On se demande pas pourquoi.

J'ai dû penser à un autre monde. A la magie, à Poudlard, aux Maraudeurs, héhé, et puis je me suis dit tout naturellement: "tiens, ce serait franchement mieux si j'étais là-bas, avec eux!"

Si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut, je me suis persuadée être plus utile ailleurs plutôt que sur cette Terre en décomposition. Au moins, certains valaient la peine de vivre heureux, dans notre monde chéri de sorciers! Une belle vie... que je pourrais les aider à obtenir!

Bref, ce fut un bon gros moment de déprime bien dégoulinant de guimauve au marshmallow et à la fraise tagada.

Je déteste quand je suis comme ça...

Enfin, après ça, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

La suite a disparu dans un flash de lumière indescriptible. Je me suis sentie tomber...

BOUM.

J'ai atterri aux portes de la Grande Salle. Comme ça, sans prévenir.

Et j'en suis là, à présent. A me demander ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? De ne pas avancer. D'avoir peur. De ce que je vais découvrir... de tous ces visages tournés vers moi, affichant tous la même expression de débilité et de curiosité face à un événement imprévu dans leur journée si routinière.

Je vais avoir l'air d'un mammouth abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute par sa famille marcassin.

...

Réflexion faite, j'ai toujours l'air d'un mammouth en auto-stop sur une aire d'autoroute.

Même si j'ai fugué délibérément et surnaturellement de ma famille de marcassins.

C'est durant des moments fabuleux comme celui-là que je me dis que, voilà.

Le n'importe quoi, y'a que ça de vrai.

Heureusement que je suis là pour vous le rappeler! En lisant ma vie, vous gâchez la votre.

Vous auriez passé plus de temps avec votre famille, vos enfants, votre miroir peut-être, autrement. Mais grâce à moi, vous êtes là, vos cheveux grisonnent, vous perdez vos dents, et vous vous étouffez avec votre propre salive! Oui, je peux accélérer le temps! Je suis magiiiiiiiique!

Hehehe ... la ...

Bref.

...vous êtes toujours là...?

Finalement, je me décide. Après tout, je suis enveloppée de mon uniforme, j'ai une cravate aux couleurs d'une maison, et tout ceci est déjà vraiment trop fantastique. Et tellement illogique qu'y réfléchir plus de trente secondes me donne envie de me jeter du haut d'un pont, alors... je ne pense pas. Je mets en veille la petite partie scientifique de mon cerveau qui me crie que rien de tout ceci ne peut être réél, et essaie d'ajuster maladroitement ma jupe.

Tiens, je suis à Gryffondor.

Cool.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Touuut va trèèèèèès bien se passer. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur le moins du monde, je suis une grande fifille de quinze ans, je VAIS sortir vivante de cette épreuve.

"Allez Polly. Tu peux le faire! Ouvre cette fichue porte, crénom de Diou!".

Ça y est. J'ai la main sur la poignée. Je pousse...

Le grincement est horrible. La porte fait un bruit d'enfer.

Bon, elle pèse trois tonnes en même temps, et elle fait quatre mètres de haut.

Huiler quatre mètres de gonds, ça doit être du boulot.

Mais je suppose que les elfes de maison le font volontiers, pour le plaisir du travail bien fait.

Ahh, ces elfes...

M'épateront toujours.

Hm. Tout ça pour dire qu'à présent, la porte est ouverte. Et que je suis en train d'avoir la trouille de ma vie.

Dans la pièce la plus immense que j'ai jamais vue -très jolie, lumineuse et à l'architecture gothique de bon goût, soit dit en passant...-, des centaines de regards inquisiteurs se sont braqués sur moi dans un mouvement presque synchro. Et évidemment, tous les porteurs de ces mêmes regards se sont tus à mon entrée.

Génial.

C'est qu'on entendrait presque une mouche péter, ma parole!

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Calme ta joie Polly. C'est pas encore Noël.

J'aperçois un vieux barbu à la table du fond, qui me sourit gentiment.

AH! QUAND ON EN PARLE! LE PÈRE-NO...

Euh, excusez ce léger accès d'excitation, j'ai rien dit.

C'est juste Dumby.

Plus rien ne m'aurait étonnée, soit dit en passant. Mais bon... j'ai pas perdu la tête au point de voir papy Noël en septembre se balader avec son chapeau pointu dans une école pleine de sorciers.

Bah oui. Quand même. Faut pas trop pousser le lapin de Pâques dans la Moussaka, non plus.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux savants*, et j'ai l'impression qu'il visite les tréfonds de mon âme... je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voit, mais il a l'air de rigoler.

Aurais-je fait quelque chose de DRÔLE, môsieur le directeur, durant ma courte existence, qui nécessite une telle poilade de votre part?

Si oui, je vous demande instamment et poliment de me le signaler.

Non, juste au cas où j'aurais loupé un passage important de ma vie.

Sait-on jamais.

A part le vieux monsieur, j'aperçois d'autres professeurs plus ou moins connus de ma personne, comme cette chère McGonagall. Ou encore Flitwick.

Ou Slughorn.

Grâce à lui et Rogue, j'en connais beaucoup que les potions vont pas attirer des masses.

Une flaque de vomi en costume cravate pourrait presque faire du mannequinat, à côté de CA.

Comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner plus de détails.

Bref, je fais le tour de la salle des yeux, ne m'attardant pas trop sur les têtes des élèves. Je les verrai bien assez tôt, de toute façon... et je pourrai vérifier si je suis bien à la bonne époque, par la même occasion.

Ce serait con de me retrouver dix ans trop tôt...

Ou trop tard. Je serais venue pour rien, sinon.

Bah, j'aurai qu'à faire comme tout le monde, au pire. Une petite promenade sur les bords de la tour d'astronomie, patins à roulettes aux pieds.

Ce que j'ai hâte!

Le silence s'éternisant, et sentant surtout que la situation est en train de devenir franchement gênante, j'ouvre une petite bouche toute tremblotante.

-Euh... salut?

Un couinement à peine audible. Ajoutez à cela un coucou pitoyable de ma main, et vous aurez une vague idée de la scène. Très appréciable. Et franchement pathétique.

Personne ne me répond, mais un BANG! retentit à la table des Gryffons.

Tout le monde se détache, enfin!, de moi, et je m'étrangle de rire.

Une fille blonde, de mon âge apparemment, vient très justement de prendre son assiette à pleines mains... et de se frapper le visage avec violence. Et avec l'assiette.

Oui, chers amis.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici!

Un éclat de rire général résonne soudain dans la Grande Salle, et je profite de ce moment merveilleux pour me glisser à la table de ma maison. Près de la fille bizarre.

Peut-être que je la connais?

Je prends place sur le banc, bousculant un peu grand rouquin au visage mangé de tâches de son, qui me fixe de ses énormes yeux globuleux et désespérés. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut...

-Quelle entrée toute en finesse, Polly! me lance t-il, un air malicieux vite recouvré, m'ébouriffant les cheveux. (Pourquoiiiiiiiii, monde cruel?! Ils sont déjà assez paillassonneux comme ça!). Je crois que t'as réussi à faire plus fort que celle de l'année dernière! Tu vas peut-être finir par battre les Maraudeurs, qui sait?

Je ne m'étonne même pas qu'il me connaisse. Je suis juste soulagée. Les Maraudeurs...

"Cinglée...", marmonne une petite voix sous mon crâne.

On est comme on est.

C'est la dure loi de la fatalité.

Moi je trouve ça marrant.

L'autre blondinette commence à me secouer sauvagement l'épaule, et je me tourne vers elle, un sourire innocent me faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait poireauter avec cette chose 6 LONGUES HEURES? 6 longues heures de ma vie, GÂCHÉES! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse!

Elle a une voix à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai dû perdre 20 °/o de mes capacités auditives, au moins.

C'est bien. Je l'aime bien cette petite.

Je continue de sourire, et lui annonce le plus simplement du monde:

-Je suis amnésique.

J'adore sa réaction. Un pur poisson rouge, même pas surjoué, rien.

Magnifique.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme doucement, et ses yeux ressemblent désormais à de splendides ballons très originaux. Bien gonflés. Peut-être même trop...

PRENEZ TOUS VOS PARAPLUIE! CA VA PETER! OH MERLIN IL VA Y EN AVOIR PARTOUT, CA VA ETRE UN MASSACRE!

-QUOI?

Je vous avais prévenus. Venez pas m'accuser, j'y suis pour rien pour une fois! J'ai pas (ré?) essayé de vous assassiner, que je sache!

Le Maïs Sucré.

Bande d'ingrats.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule? Polly? Hein? Rassure-moi... c'est une blague...?

Mon ami le rouquin n'a pas l'air d'y croire un mot. Il sourit gentiment, et répond, convaincu qu'il est que je leur fais une farce:

-Meuhh non, elle est pas sérieuse. T'as bien vu qu'elle est venue vers nous, si ça c'est pas une preuve qu'elle a rien perdu de sa mémoire de dromadaire!

Il me re-ébouriffe les cheveux.

Je ressemble à un sapin maintenant. Merci.

Pourtant, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, la plus sincère du monde, et toujours avec le sourire.

-C'est quoi ton prénom?

Haha, il fait moins le fier.

Ses sourcils sont froncés si fort que son front a l'air d'une courge pas fraîche, et il me fixe quelques secondes, essayant d'analyser mes paroles... d'y déceler un mensonge...

Rien à faire coco. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

Enfin... plus ou moins.

-Tu charries. C'est pas drôle. Du tout.

Les deux me surveillent maintenant comme si j'étais vraiment un objet très étrange venu d'une autre dimension, ce qui est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à peu près le cas. Ils attendent encore quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes (et Dumby débite un discours soporifique pendant ce temps...), puis semblent s'accorder sur un point.

Depuis le temps qu'ils devaient se dire que l'asile aurait eu l'air d'un club de vacances pour moi, ils ont enfin une bonne raison de m'y emmener!

Le chaaaaaance.

Leur échange visuel me laisse deviner qu'ils s'inquiètent vraiment de ma santé mentale, et j'en suis très touchée.

Mais bon. C'est l'heure de manger.

Et j'ai très faim.

Sans plus m'attarder sur mes deux potentiels amis, je me sers d'une énorme pièce de bœuf bien saignante, et de tout un tas de trucs non indentifiés. Tout passe dans ma bouche en un éclair, et le petit gros en face de moi me jette un coup d'œil admiratif.

Je suis flat... Minute.

Petit.

Gros.

Pettigrow!

Traître! Indigne Maraudeur! Tu vas payer!

Mais... Maraudeur! Mauraudeurs! Oùùùùùù? Oùùùùùùù?

Héhéhé, j'ai parfois des pensées très cohérentes.

C'est ça, de tout suivre en temps réel! Des fois on s'y perd un peu. C'est la vie.

Bref. Je cherche mes idoles des yeux. Et... je les trouve.

Mes frites décident très brillamment de faire une sortie remarquable en se suicidant du haut de ma bouche.

En gros je bave.

Avec discrétion. Cela va de soi.

D'abord, j'aperçois un grand brun à lunettes, cheveux explosés, grand sourire arrogant et air décontracté. James Potter.

Rêve pas trop choupette. Celui-là, il est à Lily...

On continue la visite du musée.

Vient ensuite le timide, l'adorable Remus Lupin. Cheveux châtains bien coiffés, uniforme rapiécé, air las et visage strié de cicatrices... Yeux d'ambre...

J'ai jamais eu autant envie d'échanger ma place avec le petit Chaperon Rouge.

Si vous osez demander pourquoi, je vous donne un coup d'assiette.

Ça fait mal, les assiettes. L'autre maboule pourra vous le confirmer, j'en suis certaine.

Mais trêve de babillages inutiles, nous arrivons à la pièce la plus intéressante de la collection...

Sirius Black.

Grand, très grand, un coude nonchalamment posé sur la table, une main écrasant sa joue parfaite... Sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Cheveux ébouriffés retombant en mèches souples sur ses yeux... ses yeux... Deux immenses lacs d'un gris perle horriblement merveilleux.

J'ai bien envie d'une petite baignade, tiens.

...

Bouse.

J'ai pas de maillot.

Ce est tour de scrutin.

Enfin, apparemment, l'autre s'en fout royalement, parce que soudain je me retrouve à patauger entre les eaux tumultueuses de son regard, la bouche toujours ouverte et ma fourchette à deux millimètres.

Y apportant une cargaison toute fraîche de bouillie brunâtre non-identifiée.

Charmant tableau.

Je le vois qui me scrute un instant, incapable de réagir. Puis il finit par éclater d'un aboiement de rire moqueur, qui me fait tourner la tête plus que rougir de honte... et il me parle! Il s'adresse à moi, Merlin!

-T'aimes bien la vue, Forwood? Tu vas t'en remettre, ou bien faut que je t'aide à avaler ton vomi de scroutt?

C'était donc ça?

Qu'il est charmant ce petit. Il vient de m'éviter une indigestion.

Je repose ma fourchette.

Je veux tester quelque chose. On va bien rigoler.

...

Oui, j'ai des idées belzébuthiennement machiavéliques.

En soi ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Je suis pas très bien dans ma tête. Autant qu'il le sache.

-Excuse-moi... on se connaît?

Haha. Et de trois!

C'est tellement facile à effrayer, ces petites choses...

* * *

><p>* J'ai toujours rêvé de mettre une astérixe, comme dans les VRAIS bouquins... ah, pardon, j'oubliais: Dumby fixait Polly de ses yeux savants.<p>

Pas le lapin de Pâques ou Dieu sait quoi encore...

Voilà mes chers compagnons, ceci était le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui n'est pas très avancée, mais que je m'efforcerai de poursuivre, avec l'aide de Polly bien sûr...

D'ailleurs elle vous passe le bonjour. Et me dit de vous dire qu'elle a les photos.

Devrais-je m'inquiéter ou...?

J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi sains d'esprits qu'en arrivant sur cette chose, et que j'ai quand même réussi à vous tirer un sourire, le temps d'une malheureuse réplique...

J'oubliais le Disclaimer, je le mets juste ici: Tout est à JKR, sauf la blonde qui est de moi, et l'autre folle.

Donc c'en est fini pour aujourd'hui, et si vous avez le courage, n'hésitez pas, reviewez...

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. :) Je vous le dirais jamais assez, alors imaginez autant de merci que vous voulez, je les penserai tous sincèrement ^^

J'espère à bientôt les gens. Je vais m'arrêter là dans mes blablas, je risque de faire une propre critique de mon "travail", sinon, et étant pessimiste de nature, ça risquerait de pas être triste... alors je vous laisse juger vous-même!

Bisous baveux!

_Ankaa XD_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY LES GENS!

Voilà. Le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé.

Tatatataaaaa ...

Le chapitre 2, mes amis!

Applaudissements, je vous prie. (Merci pour cet oscar, les gars, fallait pas...!)

Non mais, en... disons... euh... approximativement...

3 ou 4 mois...?

J'ai réussi à publier quelque chose! Wooooouhouuuuuuu! Champagne!

Bon. Je vous préviens tout de suite. C'est pire que le premier. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé un vrai fil conducteur à cette histoire, et quand le jour sera venu, vous comprendrez enfin le pourquoi du comment de la fraise tagada.

Enfin, en attendant ce jour béni, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur ce chapitre, à donner vos avis, et à me préciser qu'_elle_ (_Coucouuuu!_) est absolument, indubitablement et définitivement irrécupérable et incompréhensible. Je sais que parfois je suis même incapable de la comprendre tout à fait. Alors dites moi s'il y a quelque chose qui vous gêne et que vous trouvez vraiment trop wtf ou bizarre ou incohérent. Je me ferai une joie de me transformer en décodeur humain pour vous ^^

Surtout, j'aime les critiques constructives. Même si ceci n'est pas réellement sérieux, même si je m'éclate juste en l'écrivant, j'y mets quand même une part de moi, et ça me plaît énormément de la partager avec vous. En fait, je peux enfin exprimer librement la petite dose de folie qui m'habite, grâce à Polly, et même si elle prend des proportions énormes et qu'elle vire au n'importe quoi de première catégorie, j'aime cet univers farfelu que j'ai créé. J'aime cette histoire. J'aime ma petite Polly, même si elle vous dira le contraire. (_Exactement. Mais c'est bien elle, la menteuse! Elle me bat très souvent quand vous ne regardez pas. Elle me hait, mais là elle déballe son beau discours au public. Ahh, si vous saviez! Je suis son souffre-douleur, un martyr! Je ne mérite pas toute cette misérable existence de souffrance! Ankaa est un monstre de cruauté... elle me laisse même pas approcher Sirius... snif..._)

Et, si je crée tout cela, c'est avant tout pour vous. J'aimerais de tout mon cœur que vous riiez devant votre écran! Je voudrais vous faire oublier, le temps de quelques minutes, les problèmes de la vie, la monotonie du quotidien... Juste vous faire rêver. Et j'essaie,avec ceci, même si ce n'est pas brillant et franchement beaucoup très plutôt honteux.

Mais voilà. Encore merci d'être là, au rendez-vous pour cette nouvelle page de l'histoire farfelue de la plus allumée des héroïnes. (_Ah, parce que je suis une héroïne maintenant? Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt! Enfin un peu de reconnaissance! Peuh.)_ On se revoit en bas! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

_Dumby le vieux_

De l'andouillette.

Dumbledore vient de me proposer un bout d'andouillette.

Je vois qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de me convoquer dans son antre pour un plan bouffe. C'est fantastique.

Ahh, les ancêtres...

Toujours le mot pour rire.

Ça me donnerait presque envie de devenir vieille et incontinente, tiens.

...

Essayez de comprendre ma logique avant de vous insurger!

Vieillesse signifie sénilité. Et on passe tout aux gens séniles, c'est bien connu!

La prochaine fois que je mettrai des chipolatas dans ma capuche, j'aurai des arguments incontestables.

"Progéria du cerveau. Maladie incurable. Il me reste 5 jours. Ohhh, un papillon!"

Si avec ça, je n'arrive pas à attendrir quelqu'un, alors autant me défenestrer tout de suite.

J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à cirer les pompes d'un patron, moi. J'ai de plus grandes ambitions que ça, vous pensez bien!

Créer une société secrète d'elfes de maison spécialisés dans l'enlèvement de mangemorts très bien foutus et ramollis du ciboulot fait partie de ces ambitions.

Eh oui mes amis.

C'est le grand but de ma vie.

Je rendrai un fier service à l'Humanité, déjà.

Et puis bon. C'est vachement excitant un mangemort. Surtout s'il a un joli arrière-train, des abdos de malade et de beaux yeux luisant d'une lueur démente.

Ahhhhhhhh... ça fait rêver...

Un soir, si j'ai envie de sensations fortes, je le lâcherai dans la maison.

Juste pour voir.

Même si je risque de me faire éclater la tête par terre au bout de cinq minutes de jeu. Ce qui ne sera vraiment pas drôle, pour le coup. Quand même.

Mais ce sera sans compter mon armée super-entraînée d'elfes de maison mutants!

S'il ne se tient pas tranquille, le grand méchant loup se fera saucissonner comme du cochonou par des dizaines de petits Gollum bien moches.

Et je pourrai le passer à la moulinette pour ensuite le manger, gnarf gnarf gnarf gnarf gnarf!

Je le mettrai dans mes tourtes à la viande. Je les vendrai à des prix hallucinants. Et je deviendrai riche!

Même si je perdrai tout dans le procès que me fera Tim Burton pour avoir fait un remake de son film dans la vraie vie. Bouse de dragon drogué à la pistache...

Bah.

Le plus important, ça aura été cette aventure fabuleuse et pleine de rebondissements inattendus que j'aurais vécue, alors qu'est-ce qu'on en aura à foutre d'en connaître la fin?

Rien du tout. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Z'êtes intelligents, vous alors.

Oh, ça y est! Dumby rouvre la bouche!

Je crois qu'il essaye de gober une libellule.

C'est qu'elle lui tourne autour depuis bien dix minutes, la coquine. Elle attend que ça, j'en suis sûre...

Oh Merlin et ses fesses juteuses.

J'ai compris.

C'est une tentative de suicide.

TOUS AUX ABRIS! JE REPETE: TOUS AUX ABRIS! EMBARQUEZ VOS ENFANTS, FERMEZ LES PORTES A CLEF, NE SORTEZ PAS DE CHEZ VOUS AVANT QUE LA MENACE NE SOIT ÉCARTÉE! CECI EST UNE ALERTE RO...

Ça y est.

C'est arrivé.

Je crois que c'est le moment le plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie.

Où est-ce que j'ai fourré mon appareil photo?

C'est peut-être papy Albus qui l'a.

Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il en a fait. L'avoir vu manger sa libellule est déjà assez éprouvant pour moi, émotionnellement...

Gretel... tu étais si belle, avec tes longues ailes transparentes et ton corps noir et jaune tout rabougri, et...

Minute.

C'était pas une libellule.

Je suis choquée.

Comment a t-on pu oser me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important? Vous saviez, en plus, que j'avais préparé un discours et des petites fleurs en hommage à Gretel, et vous avez pris du plaisir à me voir souffrir...

Monstres que vous êtes! Je vous hais! Gretel la libellule aurait honte de vous, si jamais elle avait existé et ne s'était pas appelée Hansel le bourdon!

Peuh.

-Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi, au juste?

Je ponctue ma question d'un sourire charmant, et il semble se rappeler de ma présence: il arrête de mâchouiller son insecte.

Allez coco, trois mots d'affilée, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

TU PEUX LE FAIRE! ON CROIT TOUS EN TOI!

-Tractopelle intergalactique je.

D'accord.

Même Google Traduction l'aurait pas mieux dit.

Je continue de lui sourire, et me lève de mon siège, l'air de rien.

On va s'éclipser discretos, les amis...

Je marche douuuucement à reculons vers la porte de sortie qui m'apportera la liberté de sauter partout tel un kangourou vers d'autres victimes à traumatiser, ou pas, mais l'autre vieux pédophile s'allume tel un phare un jour de tempête, et me jette un regard plein d'intelligence, pour sûr.

Je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions.

Mais maintenant je m'en pose encore plus.

Aurait-il réussi à installer une ampoule à l'intérieur de son crâne? Ou a t-il un lien de parenté avec un ver luisant et solitaire...?

Je suis perplexe.

Et c'est pas tous les jours que ça m'arrive.

Je fixe le vieux débris, pas certaine de ce que je dois faire.

Il veut peut-être que je rejoigne un gang de terroristes anti-bourdons, qui sait.

Oui. Je suis sûre que c'est ça. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Ses yeux pleins de vie, brillants, aux pupilles dilatées...

Ça m'étonne même pas, tiens.

Quand on voit ce qu'il bouffe, on comprend tout de suite d'où il sort son allure du kéké drogué aux frites de chez Michel...

-Je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucune substance illicite que ce soit, si telle est la question que vous vous posez, Miss Forwood, croit-il bon de préciser. Aussi, vous serez mieux assise dans un fauteuil moltonné pour m'expliquer plus en détail votre petite... absence de mémoire, puisqu'il s'agit là de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil complice, et je papillonne.

Il a un bout d'insecte sur le menton.

...

On va faire comme si on avait rien vu, hein.

Je reste donc debout, puisqu'il m'a si gentiment proposé le contraire, et j'attends.

J'attends.

J'attends.

...

J'attends.

C'est un peu long, tout de même.

Il pourrait se magner un peu, hein. Il est presque minuit, et j'ai cours demain.

J'ai cours à Poudlard. Waaaaah...

Si j'avais cru que ça arriverait un jour!

Bref. J'attends toujours.

Il sourit.

Il SOURIT.

Je sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte.

Ca fait quand même plus de vingt minutes maintenant qu'il est comme ça.

Je me pose même plus de questions.

J'ai le générique du manège enchanté dans la tête.

Ça m'apaise.

Tudududuuu du, tududududuu, dududududu dudu talalalala laaaaaaa... tudududuuu du...

-Vous pouvez y aller, Miss.

Il me tend un bonbon au citron.

Psychopathe.

Il a dû lire dans mes pensées, et entendre ma chanson.

Ça lui a donné des idées. Indéniablement.

C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour me tailler vite fait bien fait. Histoire de pas prendre part à un de ses possibles délires pervers, jeu de rôle dans lequel je devrai faire Pollux ou je ne sais quoi...

J'aurais dû renifler ses fesses, du coup...

Beuh.

Je suis sûre qu'il se les lave pas en plus.

ooooooOOO000000OOOoooooo

Ah, la vie sociale.

Un type dans la rue m'a dit un jour que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait connue de toute son existence...

Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai pas pris au sérieux.

Sûrement parce qu'une ambulance avec pleiiiiin de petites lumières dessus l'a embarqué trois minutes après sa tirade enflammée. Que ses iris noyées dans ses pupilles tournoyaient dans tous les sens, et qu'il hurlait le nom de son ami imaginaire dans toute la rue.

Mouais. Ça doit être pour ça.

Bref. Je suis actuellement installée dans un lit tout neuf, dans un dortoir tout neuf, et voisine de quatre colloc' toutes neuves.

On dirait que je viens de les sortir de l'emballage, c'est dingue!

Hahaha.

Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre bien ici.

Ça me fait penser que la seule fille que je connaisse, c'est Lily Evans.

Je lui ai demandé un autographe.

Je sais pas pourquoi elle a cru que je me foutais d'elle, mais elle a tourné les talons en soupirant de dédain.

J'avais rien fait de mal, pourtant!

Pourquoi dès que je fais quelque chose de normal et d'amical, on me prend jamais au sérieux? C'est à cause de mes yeux, c'est ça?

Ils me font ressembler à une taupe, à ce qu'on m'a dit...

C'est méchant.

En plus je porte même pas de lunettes!

...

Ah si en fait.

J'avais oublié.

Bref. Les autres filles sont pas mieux...

Le petit nom de la blondinette c'est Lissy. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de l'appeler Toufette.

On va l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant.

Donc, Toufette. 'Me fixe tout le temps de son regard compatissant à faire pleurer une chausette.

C'est agaçant.

Après, il y a Kathleen. L'excitée de service, une petite brune/verte aux yeux de chats, qui parle tout le temps de ses biscuits.

A croire que ce sont ses seuls amis.

Faut vraiment qu'elle soit désespérée pour en arriver là.

...

Etant moi-même d'une associabilité féroce, je la comprends.

Je fais pareil avec mon chien.

Enfin, lui au moins, il m'écoute. Même s'il ne sait que me regarder comme un babache en vidant sa salive sur mes chaussures.

Qu'il est con ce Régis!

Bien. La dernière est aussi un cas.

Cheveux roux, oreilles d'elfe et yeux perçants de chats.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me violer dans mon sommeil.

Elle a cette lumière au fond des pupilles, vous voyez... le genre de celles qui vous font comprendre que... voilà.

La fin est proche.

C'est pour ça que j'ai bloqué mes rideaux avec un cadenas.

On est jamais trop prudents.

* * *

><p>... J'espère que vous êtes encore en vie après cette dose considérable de brûlage de cerveau. Je sais, ça fait mal.<p>

Pardon.

Pour ma défense, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je publierai le nouveau chapitre bientôt!

... mais pas trop trop bientôt non plus. Un seul barbecue crânien par mois devrait suffire.

Alors, voilà. C'est ainsi que l'on se quitte.

Encore merci d'être passés par là. Vous êtes cools. Je vous fais plein de bisous baveux (et je fais du recyclage de vieilles phrases, hehehe...), et... merci. Merci. Merci.

Je vous aime fooooort. Et Polly aussi.

'Pluch! XD

_Ankaa_


End file.
